Pink and White with a side of Yellow
by Teamunfocused
Summary: How DARE you Falco! How dare you break Fox's memento of James! Obviously Fox will be angry at you and he will probably shout at you! Why would you do such awful thing! Will Fox forgive you? What will Wolf do when he hears about this! You're in big trouble now! Falco x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Falco

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Pink and White with a side of Yellow

* * *

"What are you doing?" Falco asked the red fox who was doing a handstand against the wall. "I'm bored." He simply said as Falco raised an eyebrow at his answer. "So you do gymnastics? What's next, ballet?" The avian smirked at Fox's glare. Shaking his head slightly, Falco flipped over himself and joined his best friend in the handstand. "First one to give up pays for lunch?" The older male challenged the competitive canine with a grin. The red fox grinned before accepting. "Your on." The competition had began.

Other students that walked by the gymnastics department would momentarily glance at them before snickering or laughing out loud at their ridiculous competition. They would occasionally yawn or look over to the clock as their boredom grew and grew. Their upper body strength could easily handle a simple handstand but as the time past by it diminished and their competition became intense. Sweat rolled down their bodies and faces as the arms began to wobble. They laughed together as their intensity was at the breaking point.

Then Falco fell over, his arms couldn't hold his body up any longer and toppled onto the floor. Fox was next to fall over and land next to his boyfriend. Both of them were out of breath but were still laughing softly. "Damn." Fox breathed and chuckled lowly as he looked over to the avian. They had both finally calmed down and sighed together. "Well dinner is on me I guess where do you wanna go?" Falco sat up and shook his numb hands. Fox sat up and pressed his back against the avian's before also shaking his numb hands.

"Hm, how 'bout the one that just opened a few days ago." He heard that they made good food. The older male chuckled again and shook his head in defeat. "You'll have to be more specific." Falco shifted around and had Fox between his legs, hugging his fur covered body. "You know, that one shop that everyone talked about in school." He snickered as he laid his chin on the other's shoulder.

The vulpine leaned back and heard the avian's argument. "Not enough details Fox~" The younger male hummed in thought before pecking the blue bird on the cheek. "Let's just go to Peps's." Fox laughed at his own quick change in destinations and raised his hand to feel around Falco's blue feathers. The stayed in place, feeling each other come closer to one another as they stroked and caressed each other deeply.

But then the school bell rang and interrupted their moment together. They snapped out of the fixed trance they placed on each other and rose from the floor. "Let's go get changed then." Falco led the younger male out the door. "Wait what about school?" Fox questioned fruitlessly. "We're seniors. I'm sure we can just slip by the hall monitors and just get the hell out of here." The avian said arrogantly as they walked into the locker rooms

5 minutes later...

Hopping into Falco's car, they drive off onto the road. "Wow. I can't believe the hall monitor didn't see us when others could." Fox smiled as he hung his arm on the window.

* * *

Fox kicked the door to their apartment open and stomped in. Falco grumbled before closing the door and following behind the angered vulpine. "Come on Fox, how was it our fault when those damn motorcycle punks were the ones who caused trouble?" The avian called over to Fox who continued to make his way through their home.

"Speak for yourself Falco." Fox said before flopping onto the couch. "What?" The older male stopped and raised an eyebrow. The canine sat up and shouted at him in frustration. "Why couldn't you just have left them alone!? Sure they were bothering others around them, but it's not our job to deal with it; it's the others!"

Falco frowned and walked closer but stopped when the angry red fox shouted at him again. "Never in my life have I felt so humiliated and felt obliged to beat up street punks at the same time! I ask you Falco! How are you going to fix this?!" He lifted up his most beloved treasure and growled to his mate.

To a normal person's eyes it would just be a regular pair of sunglasses and nothing more, but due to personal experiences and losses that Fox had to go through as a young boy of 10; he had plenty of rights to be infuriated by Falco's chain of actions.

"Look Fox I'm sorry I didn't know that this would happen." Falco apologised once more after the many times he did after they taught the ill mannered motorcyclists some discipline. "Well sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry doesn't fix one's memorable items after being snapped and crushed by an oversized gorilla!" Fox exclaimed out before sobbing quietly as he held the precious memento close to himself. Falco stared in sadness as he didn't know what to do at the moment.

He couldn't cheer him up because he was the one who caused him to cry. Falco sighed silently as he scratched his head in annoyance. Fox stood up and ran off to the hallway, slamming his door shut and isolating himself completely alone in his room. The avian walked back and forth in the room before bashing his head off the wall. He then stopped before mumbling. "I'm so sorry Fox." He trembled and clenched his fist tightly as he stood there helplessly in shame.

* * *

A few hours had past and Falco was sitting on the couch looking at ceiling with nothing to distract his troubled mind. But then the door bell rang. Falco looked over to the door and raised an eyebrow before walking over to it. When he opened it, his eyes widened as he didn't expect Wolf to be at their doorstep. "Um, hey... Wolf." Falco awkwardly greeted the silent canine. "Fox called me to come over and set him straight." He said as he scratched his neck. Falco could smell the cigarettes he's been smoking but wasn't in the mood to complain.

"Well, come in." Falco sighed as he stepped aside for Wolf to enter. Closing the door behind him, the younger male saw the lupine take off his coat and hang it next to Fox's before heading down the corridor. Falco hung his head in deeper shame as his least favourite person in the world had just entered his home. "Oh wait, I forgot." Wolf stopped and turned around before walking over to Falco. "Huh? OOH!" Falco coughed out as Wolf had punched him in the stomach.

Retracting his arm, the canis allowed the student to fall down to his knees. "You can obviously guess why I did that." Wolf breathed lowly and quietly as he turned around and made his way to Fox's room. "I (cough) I'm sorry." Falco managed to cough out but wasn't sure if the ruthless canine heard him. Wolf knocked on the door and opened the door when the red fox gave a soft "Come in." to him. When Wolf entered he stopped for a second with widened eyes. Fox was in worse shape than he had predicted. He closed the door and began his work on comforting his only family.

Falco stood up and sat back on the couch. Remembering what they had been through throughout the years they spent together. Pre-school, Elementary, (junior) high school and now university. They shared so many memories together as friends until love sprouted it's way through their hearts in junior high.

The avian could remember that he felt so alone when he began to doubt their friendship and bonds. But Fox was the one to free him of all those things and bring a spark of passion in his life. Fox is everything to him, from their friendship to their love. 'Damn it.' He thought before leaning back on the couch. He ignored the tears that rolled down his cheek as he shielded his eyes from the light with his arm.

* * *

An hour had past. Falco thought about the many ways he could apologise to his canine mate, but so far they had all failed in his head as he could just picture what the results would be like. It was getting late but Falco didn't care as he struggled to think of a way to say sorry.

But then wolf finally came out. Falco turned his head to the older male who walked over to him. He sat next to him and gave a sigh. Looking at him warily, Falco fought the instinct to get away from Fox's adopted brother and just accepted the fact that he was there. The canis searched for something in his bag, as the silent tension in the air caused Falco to be more on guard.

"Here." Wolf sat a single pink rose, wrapped in a plastic cover, on the younger male's hands before sitting back and relax from an hours worth of comforting Fox. The avian looked down at the thorn-less rose before confusingly looking over to the canine for guidance. "It's a pink rose, it has the meaning of appreciation. Keep that in mind and good luck." The lupine placed a cigarette in between his lips before standing up with the bag on his shoulder and walking for the door.

Falco continued to stare at him in surprise before feeling the instinct to say. "Thank you." Wolf stopped and turned around to see the avian looking at him with a serious expression. The lupine smirked before making his way out the door. Falco took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to their room.

When he was about to knock the door, it opened. The avian stiffened in surprise but remained quiet as Fox came into view. They remained silent as they took their time to think about what to say. "H-hey." Falco said carefully. "Hi." Fox smiled sadly as he looked away from the avian. A moment of awkwardness appeared and rendered them silent once more. The younger male scratched his neck before suggesting. "Wanna come in?" The avian smiled warmly to the canine before nodding gently.

Fox turned back and walked into their shared bedroom with Falco walking close by as he closed the door. Fox sat on their bed and awaited for Falco. The older male walked over to the vulpine and looked at him with a sad expression on his face. He scratched his neck and took a breath. "I don't really know what to say other than, I'm sorry. I can't fix your dad's sunglasses and I can't fix your heart after I broke them both. But all I can say, even though it's pathetic and worthless, is... I'm sorry." Falco walked forward and sat the pink rose next to Fox.

The vulpine's expression hadn't changed since the moment he started to stare and listen to Falco. "I'm sorry. I really hope that you can take me back again, but I can understand if you want to spend some time away from me. I can even understand if you want to break up with me since I was the one who hurt you." Falco's body shook as tears seeped out his closed eyes.

They rolled down his face and dropped to the carpet. Fox bit his lips as he tried to hold back something wet from coming out. "I'm so sorry Fox. I-" Falco was interrupted by Fox, who charged forward and embraced him. The avian, surprised by the sudden action, winced but stayed in place as he felt something wet soak his shirt.

"Just shut up, please." He heard a whisper as he looked down at Fox's shaking body. He knelt down with the vulpine and returned the hug. "Of course I don't want to break up with you, idiot. I love you too much for that." Fox whispered silently as his embrace grew tighter. "I know it wasn't your fault, Falco. But I was so angry and so upset that I couldn't do anything else but blame it on you. I'm so sorry, Falco." The younger male sobbed quietly as Falco listened carefully.

He placed his hand on the vulpine's head before stroking it gently. "Please don't apologize, Fox. It was all my fault." The avian began to sob as well as they held each other in their arms. "I don't want things to end just because of this. I want us to stay together. I want-" Fox couldn't finish his sentence as Falco had swiftly covered his lips with his own.

Their kiss had lasted long, the silence in the air didn't bother them anymore. They finally parted before sitting their heads on each other's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Falco said. "And I'm sorry." Fox said. The avian's smile was small but it still appeared. "We're both sorry." Fox raised his head and nuzzled the avian's feathers. "So we're even." He said as he could feel the avian's fingers stroke along his fur.

They both stood up and sat on the bed, holding hands as they awkwardly smiled at each other. Fox took and sat the pink rose down on the nightstand and opened a drawer. "I've got something for you." The vulpine said, he pulled out and handed Falco a white tulip.

"uh, thanks." Falco scratched his neck as he looked at it closely. "Quid pro quo I suppose." Fox chuckled as he remembered the quote. "So, why did you choose a white tulip?" The older male dared to ask as his curiosity peaked at the white flower. "Don't you know? A white tulip represents forgiveness." The canine smiled warmly to him. "Well, at least that's what Wolf tells me." He leaned back on his hands.

"So what does yours mean?" Falco thought back to what Wolf had said and remembered before answering the younger male. "Well, Wolf told me that a pink rose meant appreciation." This caused the canine to laugh. "Well that settles it, Wolf definitely set us up." Fox leaned over to the avian and gave a quick peck to the cheek. Falco felt a light blush wash over his face as he scratched his beak.

"Dinner?" Fox stood up and stretched. "Yeah." Falco smiled at the kind canine as he walked to the door. The vulpine stopped and turned his head "You should take a bath first. It shouldn't take long." The loving warm smile he gave reached Falco and froze him in place.

'Everything's back to normal.' The avian smiled as Fox walked to the kitchen. He looked for the picture frame that usually sat on the nightstand but winced when he found the glass smashed. 'Well, almost everything.' He chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Glad it's all over now." The vulpine yawned silently as crawled onto the bed. Falco smiled as his mate finally laid next to him. "So about the glasses..." He began. Fox patted his arm and leaned his head on the older male's shoulder. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you." The vulpine smiled warmly up at the avian as he sat back straight. "You're so wonderful, Fox." Falco smiled back at him. "Stop." Fox nudged the avian by the arm.

"Ok, now that it's cleared up. Let's just g-" "Actually..." The avian interrupted him before reaching from his drawer. The younger male raised an eyebrow but smiled non the less as he awaited for what surprise the avian had for him.

Falco pulled out another flower. "Oh my god. What's this?" Fox laughed softly as his colleague brought the flower to his view before setting it on his hair. "I actually went to the flower shop yesterday and bought this for our upcoming anniversary." Falco leaned over to peck the blushing vulpine on the cheek.

"Thanks. but damn, I've still to get you yours." Fox groaned in disappointment. "It's alright. It's next week so everything should be fine." The older male wrapped his arm around Fox's hip. The vulpine returned the kiss.

"So, what does the yellow tulip mean?" The vulpine gently pulled the flower down to look at it once more. He then popped into the vase where the white tulip and pink rose were stored. "Well, the florist who worked there told me that it meant hopelessly in love." Falco held Fox's hand and stroked it the back with his thumb.

The vulpine laughed. "In other words you're hopelessly in love with me? Falco you shouldn't have." Fox closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss his lover. Falco kissed back and deepened it as they embrace each other. The part away and shut the light off from their lamp before snuggling closer to each other. "I love you." Fox whispered. "I love you too Fox." Falco whispered back. They kissed one last time before resting their eyes and slept in each other's arms along with their warmth.


End file.
